Such positioning units and methods are known from the state of the art and are commonly used in electrically driven vehicles, which commute between stops. These vehicles can be electric busses or generally any other kind of vehicle, such as trains or trams, which are not permanently electrically connected to an overhead wire or similar. In these vehicles, an electrical energy storage is charged by a charging station during stopovers at a stop. The vehicle is electrically connected to the charging station at the stop, said energy storage being charged at least sufficiently so that the vehicle can reach the next stop using a charging station. In order to attain an electrical connection between the vehicle and the charging station, a positioning unit is used which can be mounted to a vehicle roof and connects a charging contact of the vehicle to a contact surface of the charging station above the vehicle. It is also known to use positioning units which are mounted or positioned above the vehicle at the respective stop. A charging contact of the charging station is then moved in direction of a contact surface on a roof of the vehicle and an electrical connection is attained. In this variation of contacting the vehicle, all charging stations must be equipped with a corresponding positioning unit along a route, for which reason the positioning unit must be particularly inexpensive, reliable as well as low-maintenance.